Ashe
Ashe is a half-blood with Cymrian, Lirin and dragon ancestry. He has bright copper hair and brilliant blue eyes with draconian (slit-shaped) pupils. He is introduced late in the first novel of the series, though readers will soon realize Ashe is not who he seems to be. His real name is Gwydion of Manosse. He is the son of Llauron the Invoker and grandson of Gwylliam, once king of Cymrians. His Cymrian and dragon ancestry gives Ashe an exceptionally long life, and because of his lineage, he has great magic in his blood. He was sent back in time by Meridion to the Lost Island Serendair, which was destroyed by a falling star over 1,000 years ago. There he meets Emily, his soul mate. Just one day later, however, he is sent back to his own time, and nearly goes insane from grief. He goes to his grandmother, a Seer named Anwyn, and asks her about Emily, but she tells him that she didn't escape with the Cymrians (this is technically true, even though Emily does, in fact, escape). Gwydion loses all hope of Emily's survival after that. Almost a century later, Gwydion goes out to fight the F'dor alone, and nearly dies as a result. His soul is nearly taken from him, and to escape becoming the host for the demon, he severs what's left of it. Though he escapes, he is almost fatally wounded, with his chest torn open. It is only because his best friend, Stephen, finds him that he narrowly escapes death, though everyone was told he died. Ashe is taken into a realm between Life and the Afterlife to be healed, and in the process his inner dragon is awakened. Since then he has taken up the name Ashe, and travels in a mist cloak, in order to hide the fact that he still lives. Since Gwydion's 'death' and Ashe's 'birth', Ashe travels the world, doing what he can to protect innocents from the chaos caused by the demon F'dor. While journeying, he feels Rhapsody's strong magic from miles away, and is unable to resist investigating. They get off to a bad start, because he catches Rhapsody's adopted sister, Jo, trying to pickpocket him, and Rhapsody catches Gwydion hurting Jo. They patch it up somewhat by Ashe offering to pay for her lunch. Ashe then shows up to help Rhapsody create Achmed's kingdom, though his true motive is to keep an eye on the trio for his father. When Rhapsody finds a dagger made of a dragon's claw, she grows fearful of incurring the dragon's wrath (dragons are very possessive). Ashe offers to guide her to the dragon's lair, which she accepts. They waver between bickering and bantering on this journey. The tension builds between them, mostly because Ashe tries to get information from her, but reveals very little about himself. However, upon their arrival at the dragon's lair, Ashe tells her to be careful, and lowers his hood for her, making her the first person in 20 years to see his face. When she leaves the lair to go to Tyrian, Ashe offers to guide her there once again. Rhapsody finds out that the other half of Ashe's soul is being used to power a vicious creature called a Rakshas, which has his very appearance due to his soul being inside of it. She calls him to her home, which screens vibrational signatures, and tells him that she intends to heal him. It is there that Ashe tells her that he loves her. At first she is skeptical, and dismisses it as just desire, but he convinces her that he truly does love her. Eventually they find out that he is actually Sam , and she is Emily.